kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ack
Ack is a cosmic being who has many times fought powerful cosmic entities such as Centrus, Alleway, Dominus and Dorbshin. He has also fought superheroes such as Hyperman and The Bulb and is considered a major threat to the stability of Crash. Early Life Ack was born Ackevice Canteur Olivias to father Claudius Olivias and other father Godrick Olivias in the Accalius conselation of Marim, making him a native Marimesie child, 200 years after the Tlagian regime had taken control of his native land. He and his family were forced to work as unpaid farmers from birth, barely provisioned with foods, but aged 15 he was supposedly 'struck by the force of a God', an event that could be explained in numerous ways, the following being common beliefs: * He had an epiphany of some sort * The One/FOTU struck him with a stream of energy * Some of the cosmic energy that had gone to form Lala diverted course and instead hit Ack Ackevice then felt compelled to rebel from the authorities, committing petty crimes and stealing others' provisions, as well as bothering law enforcement officials. By the time he was 34, Ackevice had been imprisoned over 89 times, and arrested over 400 times. Rebellion Ack managed to convince a number of his peers, including one wizard known as Marshon, to join him in committing civil disobedience. Ack managed to begin a rebellion of some one hundred villages before the mass-burnings began, executed by government forces of the Tlagian regime. The burnings led to the intervention of Pre-Nansivian revolutionaries who assisted the rebellion of Marimesie peoples against the Tlagians, eventually allowing them to storm the government palace, where Ack killed the emperor, Tanguti Tambimuttu III. Upon killing Emperor Tambimuttu, he was filled with eight-billion Quantels of cosmic energy, an overwhelming force that he would later increase. Cosmic criminal After fleeing Marim aged 50, Ack travelled around in a stolen spaceship. Many of his idols from stories growing up had been adventurers travelling around freely in spacecraft, collecting special items. Ack travelled around collecting spare parts and upgrading his spaceship, as well as acquiring powerful objects, such as the Jasmine Gem and Godric's blasters. Eventually Ack happened upon the High Power Council, specifically Olzarga the Destroyer and Alleway, whom he helped in finding the whereabouts of the being Centrus. Upon discovering Centrus, Olzarga the Destroyer and Ack jointly took down Centrus, putting him on trial in Baboloss, the planet he had enslaved, where he would later escape from. Ack continued to be a member of the High Power Council however had fallings out with leader Dorbshin over security. Ack believed the HPC should not be a centralised committee, but should be a loosely affiliated group which communicates information remotely. Dorbshin favoured a more closely-knit approach. Massacre on Eylogon 1 Aged 22,000,000 approximately, Ack was convicted of massacred thousands of innocent Eylebs on the planet Eylogon 1. Ack claimed the innocent Eylebs killed were merely collateral damage in a fight taking place on Eylogon 1 between himself and the Eylebs dissentary leader Mageus. Mageus had empowered himself by taking command of an ancient magical energy known as the Majeristrae. Ack returned this power source to the ground after defeating Mageus, and then took Mageus' dead body as an ornament on his ship, for further study. It is possible that the Eylebs were assisting Mageus, and that they were not innocents therefore, that they were perhaps in favour of Mageus' position, that Ack was careless, that Ack was malicious, or that Dorbshin framed Ack's actions to make them seem more severe in order to have him banished from the High Power Council with reasonable cause. Ack was tried by the Celestial Judge, and convicted as a Cosmic Criminal. He served time in the Citadel prison, before being moved to the Balrox system. Imprisonment After being convicted as a cosmic criminal by the High Power Council in the Celestial Judge's court, Ack was sentenced to 120,000 years in the Citadel prison complex. After 23,000 years there, he was moved, considered too great a threat given the presence of a being known as Ragottoth in the vicinity which led the HPC to become suspicious, to the Balrox Star System, a remote star system policed by the Ritual Devotees, children of the Supersons. Ack made a number of unsuccessful prison escapes, but after 290 years, was aided in his escape by Olzarga the Destroyer. Ack then ventured out with Olzarga, where the two encountered The Great One, a being of incredible strength. The Great One led them into a trap where they were forced to fight in the lands of Deth, Ack capable of escaping by a spell cast by Olzarga the Destroyer, who died at the hands of Deth's forces years after in an intense, pauseless battle. Formation of Janlo After leaving Olzarga the Destroyer, Ack travelled to Nebulon, where he encountered Pentagon and the Creator of the World. The two showed him their world, and also showed him 'the darkness', from which Ack sought to create a being. With the help of the Creator of the World, Ack created Darkness to be his herald. The two of them then left Nebulon to explore, and found willing accomplices on the space station Ar Adlin to join a team of villaneous interstellar terrorists, in a team called 'Janlo'. Ack used Janlo to help complete his tasks, ordering them to find him curious objects, and also help him in his discovery of the great sleeping being aka Rake, whom he then pledged his heraldship to. Janlo was also used to carry out an interstellar bombing terrorist campaign in order to bring the Rasnost Dynasty down across the Fantas System. Return to lands of Deth Ack would later return with Janlo to the lands of Deth in search of Olzarga the Destroyer, only to find his corpse. It was then that he and his teammates discovered the absence of Deth's forces and were led to conclude that the Supersons had destroyed most of Deth's forces as part of a scheme to locate the Five Giants of Eternity, including T'lulu, the magic source of all the universe. Ack and Janlo then sought to foil the Supersons' plan by recruiting the help of Great Beacon, who managed to assist Janlo in capturing and threatening the Ritual Devotees, in order to bargain with the Supersons. One Superson, Super-Jon, explained the Supersons' plan to destroy the magic source in all the universe and fix a rift that made parts of the Force of the Universe accessible to humans and other low-level beings. In order to stop him, Janlo and Great Beacon quested to find T'lulu and the other Giants of Eternity themselves, but discovered that all but one of them was dead. Gaina, the Universal Historian, who sat inperceptably on Alleway's shoulder, compelled Alleway to visit Janlo in the flesh by murmuring in his ear. Then, Gaina revealed him/herself as a much larger being who told the others of the magical rift left open and magic had been scattered across the universe by T'lulu. Janlo had no reason to persist in trying to stop the Supersons, knowing their task was fruitless, so they disbanded breifly. When they re-assembled, Darkness became the new leader. Tasks of Rake, the great sleeping being Ack was recruited and called upon many times by Rake after pledging his heraldship. The first time he was personally asked to herald the arrival of Rake to the planet Spar, which Rake then proceeded to destroy. When Ack enquired as to why Rake did this, Rake explained that he was merely a puppet in a machine, and that 'if she wills it so, it must be'. Furthermore, Rake called upon Ack to locate The Emerald within the darkness of the universe, using the help of Darkness, Ack's herald, and to use the Emerald to see a vision of the future. Instead of returning it to his master, Ack decided to see the vision of the future himself. The vision showed him the